world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030815tethysmelnia
07:23 TT: The door to the infirmary opens slowly, and Melnia wanders in slowly, looking around nervously. "T-Tethys? A-Are you in here?" 07:24 GA: | She is not in there. | 07:25 TT: "O-Oh. Oh dear." Melnia turns around, running over to Tethys room. She knocks on the door. "T-Tethys?" 07:25 GA: | Tethys is not in there. | 07:26 TT: "O-Oh dear.." 08:36 TT: Melnia, finding that Tethys is in neither the places she SHOULD be, begins to freak out a lil. "T-Tethys?!" She calls down the hallways, searching for her injured teammate. 08:37 GA: | Down one hallway, the one leading to the Cafeteria, is the faint sound of someone singing 'Uptown Funk' and what also sounds like something sliding across the floor. | 08:38 TT: Melnia follows the singing. "T-Tethys is that y-you? What are you d-doing out of bed?" 08:39 GA: | Tethys stops singing. "Using my hookshots to slide to where the snacks are." | 08:39 GA: | "It's pretty hard, but I'm aaaaalmost there..." | 08:39 TT: Melnia rushes over, stopping at Tethys side and crouches down. "W-We need t-to get you b-back to bed!" 08:40 GA: | She waves her arms and legs around. "Nooooo, I'm so close!" | 08:40 GA: | Tethys shoots her hookshot and slides away with speed. | 08:41 TT: Melnia runs to catch up again. "I-If you w-wanted snacks, y-you could have j-just texted me and I'd have g-gotten them for you" 08:42 GA: | She slows down, but slides into the Cafeteria. "I can get them myself, thank you anyway." | 08:43 TT: "Y-You're injured! Y-You should b-be in bed resting!" 08:43 TT: "I-If you keep moving around with y-your hookshots, y-you might aggrivate y-your injury!" 08:44 GA: | "Uuuugh. Fine, get me a wheelchair, then." | 08:44 GA: | "Do you think I can go in a wheelchair?" | 08:45 TT: "M-M-Maybe?" 08:46 TT: "I-I've b-been trying t-to do as much r-reasearch as p-possible.." 08:46 GA: | "Into wheelchairs?" | 08:46 TT: "N-No, I-Into m-medical stuff." 08:47 GA: | "Oh. Did you like, troogle it?" | 08:49 TT: "A-Again, n-no, I f-found s-some b-books in the infirmary, I've b-been s-studying them.." 08:50 GA: | "Cool. Hey, while I get to the food storage, why don't you go find a wheelchair or crutches or splints or something?" | 08:50 TT: "N-No! J-Just w-wait here" 08:51 GA: | "Fiiiine. But as soon as physical therapy starts I'm totally going back to working out every day." | 08:51 TT: Melnia rushes off, returning with a handful of random snacks. She dumps them in frnt of Tethys and then runs off to get a wheelchair. 08:51 GA: | Tethys captchalogues them all and starts digging in while she waits, in the middle of the floor of the cafeteria. | 08:56 TT: A few minutes later, the sound of metal is heard as Melnia rushed down back to Tethys, wheelchair in tow 08:56 GA: | Tethys is apparently now on a table. | 08:57 TT: "I d-don't want t-to ask how you g-got up their, b-but please g-get in the wh-wheelchair, M-Miss T-Tethys" 08:58 GA: | "Affirmative." Tethys shimmies herself over and just sort of drops into it. "Ow, owowowow." | 08:59 TT: "D-Did y-you hurt yourself?!" Melnia frets 08:59 GA: | "Yep!" Tethys rolls herself around, right into another table. "Hahah, this is harder than it looks." | 09:00 TT: "P-P-P-Please be careful!" 09:01 TT: Melnia grabs the handles of the wheelchair, attempting to hold her still 09:02 GA: | "Hey, I got this, don't worry. I'm like, the tank." | 09:02 GA: | "Ooh, let's decorate my new wheelchair to look like a tank." | 09:03 TT: "I-I will be happy to h-help you decorate, b-but you must r-return to your r-room" 09:03 GA: | "Okay, but let's steal as many snacks as we can first." | 09:03 TT: "After I get you some snacks, w-will you go to y-your bed and s-stay there?" 09:05 GA: | "Affirmative." | 09:07 TT: "P-Promise" 09:08 GA: | "I promise! What are you, my, dad..." | 09:08 GA: | Tethys gets quiet. | 09:08 TT: "N-No, I'm y-your S-Sylph, w-which is like y-your doctor." 09:09 TT: "A-And M-Miss Tethys, I'm sure.. M-Mister Kikate w-would be v-very proud of you" 09:10 GA: | "Y-yeah, he'd be super proud of someone who got in a wheelchair because they were being... heroic..." | 09:10 GA: | "And... I'll be fine in like a week, so it's not like I can't get back to being heroic. Like he'd want." | 09:11 TT: Melnia shifts uncomfortably. "m-Miss T-Tethys, h-has no one told y-you?" 09:11 GA: | "Told me...?" | 09:12 TT: "I-I-It's gonna take a little while longer f-for you to h-heal" 09:12 GA: | "What, like, a month?" | 09:12 TT: "Y-You hit the r-rock r-really hard" 09:12 TT: "I-I don't know how long.." 09:13 GA: | "W-w-what are you saying here? How long will I be out of service, Mary??" | 09:13 GA: | Tethys looks scared for her life. | 09:14 TT: "I-I don't k-know exactly how long.." 09:14 GA: | "Then, what's your best estimate?!" | 09:14 TT: "I d-do know that you w-will recover, b-but I don't know h-how long" 09:14 TT: "If I h-had to estimate it.." 09:16 TT: Melnia avoids looking Tethys in the eye. "anywhere from 2 to 3 months.. I think" 09:17 TT: "But, we don't know the severity of the injury, and we don't know if M-Miss Kate had an effect on it or not" 09:17 GA: | "Two to three months...? And then I'll be as good as I was before?" | 09:17 GA: | All color has left her face. | 09:17 TT: "M-Maybe? I-I'm sorry Miss Tethys, I d-don't know as much as I w-would like to tell you" 09:20 GA: | Tethys looks at the ground in silence. | 09:20 TT: "I-I'm sorry.." 09:21 GA: | "It's... not your fault. Let's go to my room now. I think I'd like to sleep." | 09:22 TT: Melnia turns her head and coughs a few times, before turning back to Tethys. "R-Right!" She immediately takes the handles of Tethys' chair, pushing her down the hall towards the rooms 09:26 TT: Once they reach Tethys room, Melnia opens the door, pushing Tethys inside. 09:26 TT: "P-Please, allow me to h-help you into y-your bed" 09:27 GA: | Tethys quietly lets Melnia get her set up. | 09:28 TT: Once Tethys is in her bed, Melnia fidgets a lil. "M-Miss Tethys, a-are you gonna be ok?" 09:28 TT: "E-Emotionally I mean.." 09:29 GA: | "Yes, I'll be. Okay." She uncaptchalogues the snacks they got and tries to hand them off to Melnia. "You should put these back. We need to ration our remaining supplies." | 09:30 TT: "O-Ok, th-thanks Teth- Miss Tethys, p-please, be careful, g-get your rest" 09:30 TT: Melnia inches closer to the door, looking worringly at Tethys 09:31 GA: | Tethys mumbles "Thank you, and you don't have to call me Miss." before pulling the covers over her face. | 09:32 TT: "G-Good night" Melnia says, before ducking out the door and closing it.